


【鱼进锅】沟壑

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: Gen, M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】沟壑

很少有家境好的孩子去说相声，更别说那些个高干子弟，偏偏于谦是个奇葩。虽说也同样爱极了相声，却与视其如命的郭德纲有极大不同。那种简直偏似玩世不恭的态度是郭德纲这辈子都不会有的，他并不足够了解他，只是看了看就觉得隔了千里万里。

他知道他的相声必须有于谦，可是那样让人摸不透的感觉让他坐立难安。本来就缺乏安全感的人，对上于谦更加糟糕。他只好对于谦好，可是愣头愣脑的人根本不不知道如何与哥哥一样的成年男人相处。当他都觉得尴尬的时候于谦总能把他捡起来，捧上去，再投以温柔的笑。

那样的人啊，从骨子里向外的柔软善良，总像个小太阳一样温暖着郭德纲冰山又冷又硬一样的心。当冰山融化时，露出来的是坚定不移的磐石，任谁也搬不走了。

他就是认定了于谦，掏心掏肺的对他，连身心就都给了他。他不可思议的感觉到，原来人生可以这样幸福。

他的幸福结束在于谦的一个酒局上，只是想给他个惊喜，却分明听见那调笑的话。他想于谦总该不是那个意思的，明明对他那么好，可眼泪自己就往下流，直到服务员叫他他才赶紧抹一把脸要走，屋里人听见了外面的动静，只向外看一眼，就都静下来。他们都认识这位—于谦曾经请他们看他的相声。

郭德纲手里捧着个小盒子也不动，于谦连忙走出来，把门捎带上，拉着他到角落里。于谦心里难受，那话虽说是开玩笑，却实在过分，别再叫他听见。郭德纲看他皱眉，连忙笑起来，“今天是哥哥生日，所以才过来的，没有打扰到您叭！”

于谦摇摇头。

郭德纲把小盒子打开，捧给他看，是一个小奶油蛋糕，精致的样子一定价格不菲。

于谦接过蛋糕一把把他抱进怀里，抱了一阵郭德纲推他，“您朋友在等您。”于谦在他的肩膀上摇头，“不管他们。”郭德纲在他的腰间轻轻推他，呵呵笑，“我来倒是败兴了，您快去吧。”

于谦松开他，郭德纲把蛋糕接过去，于谦不明意味，他呵呵笑着说，“等您来找我我再给您。”

他意识到他与于谦之间的差距，这样的生日礼物还怕配不上他，让朋友见了又不知道该怎么想。

于谦紧紧抓着他，喝了酒的人脸色本来就泛红，现在连眼球里也充了血丝，“你不许走！”

说着就冲进屋里，拿了外套又立刻冲出来，拉着他就走。

他带着他回了湖广会馆，这里已经没有人了，灯都关着，郭德纲还有些不太适应这样的场子，他在时这里总是热闹的。于谦拉着他坐在离舞台最近的桌位上，起身就去开灯。

这里的灯连他自己都搞不懂，于谦倒是轻车熟路，开了个有点暗的暖色灯。郭德纲歪着头看他，“我想起几个鬼故事。”

于谦笑一下，“有我在你怕什么？”

被点破心思的郭德纲转过头去不看他。于谦把蛋糕盒打开，切两块，大的那块给了他，他知道他就爱吃这些小玩意。

他挖了一口奶油放进嘴里，郭德纲也就随着他乖乖的吃。

于谦指着台上的桌子，“这个地方，我等了十年，在看不见未来的黑暗里。”

“这是你的命又何尝不是我的？没了它我活得没滋没味，颖子走之前我还能跟他在家说一说然后录下来，没人看我自己看我就开心。后来他走了，有时候实在忍不住我都自己在那念叨。你想想那画面，不比鬼故事更吓人？”

郭德纲第一次听他说对一件事情这样执着，他以为于谦会成仙。

于谦看着台上，极认真的说：“我不知道你会不会拯救相声，我只知道你拯救了我。”

郭德纲嘴边还有奶油，眼睛就那么亮亮的盯着他看，然后那人离自己越来越近，嘴唇边上的奶油就被人卷走了。

于谦还在咂摸滋味：“我不爱吃甜食，但现在我觉得甜食很好。”

郭德纲羞的也歪过头去看台上。

于谦呵呵笑，“你是我见过的最可爱的角儿。”

郭德纲皱眉看他。

于谦笑得更厉害，“我可见过不少好角儿啊！”

郭德纲抬脚就踩，被踩的流氓也不生气，眼里笑意更深：“这桥段我好像在水浒传里看见过，但我不确定。。。”

郭德纲一口就咬上去，期望他闭嘴，那个人承了好处就不再闹。手臂箍住他，闭上眼睛与他亲吻。

手滑进衣服里，不住的摩挲，郭德纲明白过来急急得把他推开，那人就转战到他脖颈上，他又推拒，连声说不行。于谦牵着他的手摸自己正兴奋的地方，可怜兮兮的，“角儿，救救哥哥罢。。。”

郭德纲禁不住他这样磨，只是默许。

年后再来湖广会馆时，就看见了明晃晃的禁止两个字，应该是打扫人员贴的大字报。禁止底下有一排小字，“都是成年人了，开个房这么难吗？”

郭德纲看了于谦一眼，“于老谦儿！你没收拾？！”

于谦委委屈屈，“顾不得了嘛，你那个样子了。。。”

看在他撒娇的份上，郭德纲原谅了他。

end


End file.
